Boxes
by Animefangirl2
Summary: -Story 2 in the ABC Series- Mahiru goes through her things as she packs for college.


**Boxes**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Summary: **(Story 2 in the ABC Series) Mahiru goes through her things as she packs for college._

A/N: Oh my god -checks pulse- I'm alive! Yeah, I know, it's been forever. But these past few months haven't been the best of my life. I tried writing, believe me I tried, but it just kept coming out all sad and depressing, and that's not what I was going for with this series. But stuff has been getting better so I've taken up writing again. So here's the 2nd installment of the ABC series; takes place about 1 year post book 6. Enjoy!

* * *

Empty boxes lined the walls of the hallway, just waiting to be filled with all sorts of knick knacks and then shipped off to her college dormitory in a week.

She'd put off packing for as long as possible, not wanting for this to actually be happening. Procrastination had become her best friend for the past month and a half.

But then Oboro had kindly reminded her that her things weren't going to pack themselves and that the date of her departure was nearing rapidly. So she had sighed, nodded, then started going through her closet and putting things in two piles: 'Stuff-to-bring-to-college' and 'Stuff-that-stays-home'.

Home.

That was the reason why she was reluctant to pack her stuff away. Because it would mean that she was actually going to go through with this. That she was actually going to leave home for a year and live in a strange place where she knew practically no one and her family wasn't anywhere near her.

Because that's what they were, that's what the Moonshine had become. Her family, her home.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go to college. She was excited to think about meeting new people and experiencing new adventures (ones that didn't include magic jewels or demons). But the thought of being away from her family hurt.

Shaking the depressing thoughts from her mind, Mahiru entered her room and looked around, contemplating where to begin. Sapphire eyes landed on her desk and bulletin board. She started there.

First thing to do was her bulletin board. What pictures should she bring? Scanning the photos, she smiled at the memories that they brought.

A group shot showed everyone smiling and laughing while gathered around a grumpy Mitsuru. At least, one would assume it was Mitsuru, considering how the person's face was completely covered in frosting.

Another was just of her and Mitsuru, napping and cuddling underneath their tree after a binge-fest of Akira's yummy picnic food.

A bunch of scattered pictures featured Mitsuru and she on the various dates that they'd went on. The video arcade. The baseball game. The ice cream parlor. And her favorite: their first official date, consisting of the typical movie and dinner.

She smiled sadly and resisted every urge in her to cry. Grabbed most of the pictures, leaving only a few for when she came back on long weekends and holidays.

Eventually, she had moved on to her desk, which didn't take very long since she wouldn't need many supplies. Her aunt had bought her a laptop at the beginning of senior year. Said she would need one once she got to college anyway and it'd be a lot less stressful if she didn't have to get used to it while starting classes.

One box was specifically saved for her scrapbook materials. She'd already bought four disposable cameras and two empty albums just begging to be filled with pictures, stickers, comments, and whatnot.

It had been Katsura's idea. A way to show the others her college life throughout the year, and a lot more fun then email or letters. Plus, it would be a way to keep Mahiru busy when she wouldn't be writing papers or studying.

Four and a half hours later of deciding, marking, and taping found her back outside the hall, this time surrounded by fully packed boxes ready to be shipped.

"You better not be having regrets now, 'cause it's a little too late," Mitsuru's voice floated from behind her.

"No regrets. Just realizing how much I'm going to miss you guys while I'm gone," she replied. Feeling his arms encircle her waist, she leaned against his chest and they both stared at the symbol of her leaving.

He nodded his understanding then rested his chin on her shoulder. Mahiru noticed how he tightened his grip on her just a little.

The couple remained silent for a few moments, both thinking about the upcoming year and how it would affect their relationship.

Mitsuru broke the quietness by telling Mahiru that they should go inform Oboro that her things were packed and ready to be shipped to her dormitory.

With one last look at the boxes, the young blonde nodded, grabbed her boyfriend's hand and lead him downstairs.

* * *

A/N: Yay! The B part is finally done! Hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to review!

"It's not your aptitude, but your attitude, that determines your altitude."

-Zig Ziglar


End file.
